Damage
Damage is the 6th episode of Season 4 and is the 72nd episode overall. Summary THE MORE EMILY LEARNS ABOUT HER FATHER THE LESS SHE KNOWS - Charlotte's downward spiral takes her to a place where even Emily worries she can't be saved as David and Nolan have a very public reunion. http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/10/revenge-episode-406-damage-press-release.html Recap Charlotte awakens in the apartment of the man she went home with the night before. His name is Vince. Charlotte realizes that he’s not a good guy. He’s using her as bait to catch a fish he’s been after for a very long time. Even though Vince is armed with a handgun, Charlotte fights him. She manages to get the upper hand. Vince falls backwards onto a floor breaking his neck. A trembling Charlotte points the gun at him unsure of what to do next. She finds a file folder with info on David Clarke. Charlotte calls Emily for help. She shows her the newspaper clippings she found. Vince’s car key matches the one used in the automobile that tried to run down David. Emily says the guy was a relative of one of the victims of the flight David was accused of downing. He apparently didn’t believe he was innocent. Emily helps Charlotte clean up her mess. During their blunt chat, some truths come out. Charlotte is shocked to hear that Aiden Mathis was murdered by her mother. Victoria visits Daniel and notices the newspaper article. Page 6 does a story on how Louise Ellis has hired Daniel to manage her millions. Victoria says the girl is mentally unbalanced. She fesses up about being in the psych ward with her. Louise has delusions that her relationship with Victoria is more involved than it truly is. She’s crushed when the queen brings her back to reality. Victoria leaves Louise twisting as she meets with Margaux, who lets her know that she can’t interfere with her interview with David, who has asked Nolan to join him on TV. Meanwhile, Emily watches the video of her father explaining how he was imprisoned. She has a gut instinct that he’s hiding something. Emily needs help investigating, but Nolan’s busy at the moment. He’s at the live TV interview. As David details his time away, Emily is searching the place where he was living. During the TV chat, David blindsides Nolan. He accuses him of never giving his daughter the money she was owed. Nolan looks as though he was punched in the gut. He leaves the interview unable to respond. David shows up at Nolan’s place later that night. Once again, he accuses him of stealing the money he left for his daughter. David punches Nolan in the face. He leaves the premises just before Emily arrives. Nolan declares that her lies have finally caught up to him. Charlotte tells Victoria that she’s checking herself into rehab. A large part of why she’s doing this is to get away from her. She knows what she did to Aiden. She blames Victoria for tearing their family apart. Charlotte then lets her brother in on her rehab plans. She also needs to tell him something about Emily. The ex-cop who beat up Conrad just before he was killed is now dead, too. Ben wants to pursue the matter. He questions the dead ex-cop’s daughter to find out he took an early retirement after winning big in Atlantic City. He was also trying to sell the house as if he was trying to get out of town fast. Ben checks out the ex-cop’s garage. There’s a double infinity sign etched on a post. Jack finally decides to join his partner in investigating this cold case. David realizes that, with a daughter he believes to be dead and a friend he believes betrayed him, Victoria is the only person left from his past life. He wants her to stay with him always. Elsewhere, Emily tells Nolan about the guy Charlotte killed. He wasn’t a fanatic who didn’t believe in David Clarke’s innocence. He was something else. But what? Emily believes the place where David claims he was held was staged. If her father is lying about that, then he’s lying about everything. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Eltony Williams as Sergeant Kokame Co-Starring Cast *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Amanda *Lex Shontz as Vince Walsh *John Barbolla as Sergeant Nelson *Kal Bennett as Simone *Alison King as Denise *Corie Vickers as Interviewer *Evan Holtzman as Waiter *Nicole LaBrucherie as Stage Manager Uncredited *Wade Williams as Officer Mostrowski Quotes :Vince: I usually don't sleep with the bait, but how could I resist? :Charlotte: A bait? Bait for what? :Vince: A fish I've been after for a very long time. ---- :Nolan: Ems, I respect your instinct, but I think you're looking for an easier answer, cause the truth is anything but. It's hard to accept that this happened to someone that we love, but it did. ---- :Emily: It's true. Drugs can't circulate once the heart stops, but you don't need to be alive to circulate your blood. :Charlotte: Aiden died of an overdose. Isn't that what the coroner said? But he didn't, did he? And you said you never killed anyone. :Emily: I haven't! Your mother killed him! ---- :David: She died without knowing that you betrayed her, that you betrayed me. And for that I will never forgive you! :Nolan: (speechless) ---- :Victoria: Your message sounded urgent. Is something wrong? :Charlotte: I just wanted to say goodbye. :Victoria: I don't understand. Where are you going? :Charlotte: I'm taking control of my own life. I'm checking myself into rehab. :Victoria: Oh Charlotte! Oh that's wonderful! I know some excellent facilities. Where do you think you're be going? :Charlotte: I'd rather not say. Since the large part of me doing this has to do with me getting away from you and your lies. David deserves to know the truth about Emily. But don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything. It's your lie. I'm just not gonna stick around to watch you tell it. :Victoria: I'm doing what's best for David. :Charlotte: Would you stop?! You're doing this to hurt Emily. :Victoria: Charlotte, you know me. :Charlotte: I thought I did. And then I found out you killed Aiden. And I know why you killed him, because you blamed Emily for Pascal's death. But he died, because she was seeking the truth about what you did to David. I'm sick of being caught between you and Emily and your cycle of hate. I want out! :Victoria: What I did to David all those years ago, all the things I've done, I have acted out of love to keep our family together, Charlotte. :Charlotte: Family? Look around you mother. This family you've been working so hard to keep together, you've done nothing but tear us apart. :Victoria: I love you, baby. :Charlotte: (leaves the room) ---- :Emily: Are you ok?! What happened?! :Nolan: Your lies finally caught up to me. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Pictures 4x06 1.jpg 4x06 2.jpg 4x06 3.jpg 4x06 4.jpg 4x06 5.jpg 4x06 6.jpg 4x06 7.jpg 4x06 8.jpg 4x06 9.jpg 4x06 10.jpg 4x06 11.jpg 4x06 12.jpg 4x06 13.jpg Trivia *Charlotte goes into rehab and departs in this episode. There has been no confirmation weather she is leaving the show or not, though her return is likely. Press releases state she will be absent for upcoming episodes. **Christa B. Allen stated on Twitter that "Charlotte is gone for good". *Officer Mostrowski, the officer that died from a heart attack, is the same officer that helped Conrad escape from prison in Execution. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes